Undertaker x fem reader
by GreatDane.Lapdog34
Summary: You are transported to the Undertaker's door. Not cannon to the story, I'm sorry. :'(
1. Chapter 1

'Life is okay, life will be okay. It's okay.' I repeat that every morning, every afternoon, every evening.

My family is gone. It was only my mother and father then me, but now they're gone. I can go on by myself, and it's okay. I work three jobs, get five hours of sleep at most, and am completely alone. I don't have to worry about relationships, friends, drama, or any other useless things.

'It's okay, I'm fine.'

Today in between jobs I decided to stop at the park to hang out with the local cat. It is a tiny tabby that loves people, it mostly sleeps all day snuggling on anyone that would let her, but sometimes it will play with twigs. It's a cute sight that everyone loves.

The park is a small thing, it only has a bench and a pair of swings that sit along the bank of a pond. I look for her but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Mreow"

I turn my head towards the sound. Toma was scratching at the door of a run down building, I grabbed the cat before it could get in or cause any damage. Whatever is in that building is a no go; creepy run down buildings = death.

As soon as I lift my head from bending down the door seemed to have changed. It was still worn but not as bad, and when I turned around I got the biggest surprise. The architecture and agriculture had changed into something completely different. The women were in dresses, carriages going to and fro; it all left me gasping like a fish out of water.

The door opens from behind me and I'm pulled in.

"Hello, m'deary. Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of m' coffins?"

"U-Um, …. What?"

He giggles and drags me along by the arm and sits me on one. Toma, who I had long forgotten about, follows after him when he leaves; then they soon return but with the strange man holding a beaker of water, I guess?

"Where am I?"

"Hm?"

"I-I, um, don't really know where I am."

"Oh really? W'ts your name deary?"

"_"

He giggles once again.

"Let's make a deal deary. Until you figure out where you are and what you need to do, you'll be working as my assistant."

"Wha-What? Can't you just tell me where I am?"

He just places a finger to his lips letting me really take in how long his nails are, "First we must prepare a coffin."

I give him a questionable looks, but he ignores me and goes to the back room. I follow and when I get there the stench of blood hits my nose, I hold my nose and reel back in shock.

Laying on a slab of metal was a corpse, freshly dead. It was a woman in her early twenties, her throat was slit open. If not for the wound, I would have thought she was sleeping from her relaxed expression. The man goes over to the coffins that were stacked against the wall, then placed it next to her. Then grabs a bucket near her arm that is hanging off the edge, he cuts her arm so the blood drips into the bucket. He grabs some thread and a needle and starts to sow the jaw together by the gums so the jaw is centered. After He cuts open the stomach and starts taking out organs and placing them into beakers, and I start to feel sick.

After the ordeal and the body is done being prepared I haven't puked, but the next thing he says makes me wish I had ran out of the room.

"Now you shall prepare the next."

"What?"

I go bugged eyed. I could barely get through this one what makes him think I could do the next? Though I feel like I don't have a choice, and either way they're dead, what does this matter to me for?

I walk up and grab a coffin and see another corpse on another slab that I must have looked over before. I set the coffin next to him and grab a knife and bucket; I swallow my saliva and make the first cut. The blood pours out and I almost get overwhelmed by the stench of it. I get the leftover wire and needle from the man and sow the jaw together.

'I'm just helping, right? Either way why am I doing this? I don't know his name even, why am I helping? And why does it look like I'm in the victorian era?'

My mind gets clouded with questions and I do my task, and once I'm finished I feel so light headed. Now sitting on one of the coffins in the main area from when I first walked in I try to catch my breath. The man was assessing my work and finishing up anything else most likely, Toma had come back to comfort me which helped a lot at least.

I get up and walk to the window and think about before, it looked so strange. Actually nothing is as strange as what I just did.

I look outside the window and am shocked to what I see, dresses of Victorian fashion were on the women, all poor looking as well with the men and children. Buggies pulled by horses, and sick people littering the streets.

I'm not home that's for sure. Is that what he meant? His words were so strange, but now I think he has more knowledge to what's happening than anyone ever could.

I'm suddenly turned around and the man from before is up in my face, it first I think I did something wrong, but he instead gives me his laugh and a pat on the head.

"G'd work m'Deary. Far better than anyone who worked for me before!"

He gives me a cookie which I take with suspicion.

"It's been a slow day so just rest for a while until someone comes in then we'll get back to work."

Those words I dreaded to hear. I feel like it's going to be a while before I can actually eat that cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the bad joke chapter.**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I've come to work for the man now known as the 'Undertaker' and let me this, after taking care of bodies for this short amount of time has actually gotten me used to them. Except when during the middle of the week one man was incorrectly pronounced dead and I was the one to figure it out.

Since the building is so small there are no bedrooms so I have to sleep in the coffins in the entrance. He does let me sleep as much as I need, which is 10-14 hours, but gives me all the work I missed. I also learned that his regular's, which I'm sure are assassins, get discounts. Or what I think are discounts? Is a good laugh really enough? I don't understand but it's his business so I guess it's okay.

Right now he has me going to the shop to get some groceries. I always receive weird looks whenever I go out; most likely because of how foreign my clothes are. Thankfully Undertaker hasn't made me wear those god awful dresses, most likely how it would definitely bother me while I do my job.

Though when I get back something looks very, very wrong. There is a CHILD in Undertaker's shop, as I try to assess the situation he turns towards me.

"And who may you be?"

"Ah, W-What? I, I work here. What's going on?"

I look out frantically looking for Undertaker for answers. There should be no reason to why a child should be here.

"U-um, excuse me. Do you need anything?"

They turn towards me surprised, and the taller of the two speaks up.

"Yes, do you by any chance know where the Undertaker is?"

"Oh, he should be here, I saw him not to long ago and he shouldn't have any business out of the building today."

As I say this a hand pats my head. Undertaker's laugh comes from behind me and he then hold my shoulders and lightly push me towards the kitchen area's door.

"Good job, m'deary. Now go put those gr'cres away and prepare the next bodies in the back."

"Okay?"

I leave to put the groceries away then get to the back room to where the bodies are, though I can still hear them from the entrance.

"We've been informed by the Queen that some sort of 'Black Magic' has been used by some occultists. We need to know if anyone with injuries that could have been in your care and how frequently they've been showing up."

"Hm, maybe, if only I could remember…"

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hm, wait a minute. I think you payment may be on the house."

"What do you mean?"

"_. Come here."

I leave the safety of the room to join these weirdos.

"What is it?"

"Tell me a joke."

The request, that sounded more like a demand, took me back a bit.

"Um, okay? Let's see…. Um, I met a nice man at the bakery."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I hope our paths CROISSANT again."

Undertaker takes a moment to stare blank faced at me only just to burst out laughing so hard I think the sign outside fell off the wall.

"Hehehe, m'Deary, hehehehehe, I didn't know, hehehehe, you were a, hehehehehehe, comedian!"

I just give him a blank-faced look and leave, 'That was such a terrible joke! How bad is his sense of humor?' I scream internally at Undertaker's strangeness. 'I need a nap.'

Later that day I am once again interrupted by Undertaker bothering me while I do orders, and he does NOT stop.

"Do another! Please m'Deary!"

I huff, done with his shit, seriously it's been 2 hours I've been watching the clock. Doesn't he have any work to do? Either way I have to entertain him somehow.

"Hey Undertaker."

"Hm?"

"I have a joke for you."

"Marvelous!"

"I assure you it's," I lift the corpses' upper arm, "humerus."

He immediately burst out laughing rolling on the floor as if he wasn't able to handle it. Yeah, no wonder he took me in within a second; he's clinically insane. This goes on for hours until I clean everything up and go to my coffin, Undertaker still following me like a lost puppy.

"GOODNIGHT Undertaker, and since it is NIGHT. We must go to bed, so please no more."

"Hehe, alright m'deary. I'll get some more jokes out of you tomorrow."

I internally scream. It does not end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a exactly three days since the young earl had come to the Undertaker, and exactly three days that I have been bombarded by Undertaker bothering me about jokes every waking minute of the day. Though it's not all that bad. He likes them, and no one really appreciated my jokes before. It feels really nice to get someone to laugh, especially when it's Undertaker. I think he over exaggerates how funny he finds them, but even if it's to spare my feelings it's really nice.

I was working in the back, when the front door opens. I can hear the creaking of the door, "Undertaker?"

The young earl is back?

I move from the back to the front to see him with his butler once more, then just as I saw him we all jumped when one of the coffin tops scraped against the floor, Undertaker's signature snicker coming from within.

"Do I finally get the pleasure of fitting you for of of me coffins today, Earl?"

He coughs trying to pretend he almost didn't shit his pants from the Undertaker's sudden appearance. Then tries to give off an intimidating look and a strong voice which make me internally coo.

"I have come to ask about any suspicious appearances."

"Well, my Earl, I haven't come across any sacrificial bodies since you came."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm?"

"I'm asking if any suspicious people that do not look, normal, appeared; dead or alive."

"... No."

"Do you wish for payment?"

Undertaker pauses and observes the young earl. Which is strange seeing how he usually gives up information to him quite easily; this surprises me and I can see that the young lord is also surprised as well.

"Actually, I've had a whole week of laughs, and I haven't got any information; you see."

"Hm, alright then," The earl suddenly brings his attention to me, "I'll take my leave then."

Just then I felt as if he thought I was correlated to the sacrifices. His glare and the Undertaker's suddenly differencing behavior makes it seem that way, and honestly I can't blame him. For a while I thought that I may be someone who was brought from the future to this era, but the way I transported here so casually makes me think it was something else entirely.

The young earl leaves and I think to myself, "What's going on?" I have been ignoring the situation long enough. I turn to Undertaker about to question him myself but it seemed that he had disappeared while I was lost in thought.

I go to the back room to see him mixing chemicals to preserve bodies, so far he hasn't let me be around anything like that and saves that part for himself. He looks a bit too focused than what he normally is working and not. I stand beside him and try to catch his attention by pulling on his robe a bit and surprisingly he turns to me easily. I can't see his eyes but I can feel the tense atmosphere that surround them, and when they're focused on my I can't help but look away.

"Do… Do you know," I turn back to him trying to pretend to be brave; if I don't ask now I may never get to again, both me and him have been avoiding the topic, "do you know why I'm here?"

He takes a minute to just stare down at me in deep thought then speaks to me again in a voice that would seem like his normal personality, but has a deadly undertone to it.

"To work for me, r'member love?"

"I know but what did you mean before?"

"There's no time m'dear, we must get back to work!"

My words die in my throat when he takes me back to the slabs with more freshly dead victims of whatever they had to endure.

Is it even worth it? What will finding out bring me? Satisfaction? No, what is there to be satisfied about? Will I finally relax from the ever present feeling like I don't know what's happening? Maybe, well, yes. Though nothing really matters now does it? I can just relax here and never worry again by Undertaker's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This has become very angsty, and I don't know how to feel anymore. This should be done by two or more chapters btw.

Undertaker has been ignoring me. He doesn't seem cold just, distant. He tells me to do things but completely ignores me when I ask him about what he knows of me. I even completely took that away from the conversation but he still wasn't listening; I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Undertaker?"

Once again I'm met with silence.

"Please, stop ignoring me."

"Undertaker! Please!"

I pull on his sleeve to get his attention but he just roughly takes it from my grip and continues on with his work.

"... Undertaker….. Please talk to me, we need to talk about what's going on."

He just turned away and started to work on something else. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I follow him briskly walking to match his pace.

How is this acceptable? Everything is moving too fast, it's been a month since he's taken me in, three weeks from earl's first appearance and one since his last. Then the silence started and continued from there.

"Fine. We don't need to talk about it but please just talk to me. Come on. This right now isn't good and it's not going to get better if you continue to just ignore me like this."

I'm getting too emotional now, and I don't think I can take it. I decide to give him the silent treatment as well, but then again will that really go well?

"Undertaker… please? Can you please tell me what's going on? Or.. you don't even have to tell me about it can you just talk to me?"

"..."

"Undertaker, why are you ignoring me?"

"..."

I leave, he does not care and either way it's cruel of him to just be informed of what I need to know and then just ignore me outright. He was the one bothering me for days about some crappy jokes yet he can't have at least one serious conversation? I tried to do a few jokes to get him to at least respond in anyway but he's been just too invested in his work, well as I should say 'work'.

I have some money and decide to go to the store, some sweets should make the bitter reality of this situation a bit sweeter.

I just left the store when a force hits me from the back of the head.

I awoke and just realized I really hate my life, like? Seriously? Kidnapping over negligence with friends over top of the time skip as well at sacrifices happening? Why does life hate me? Why do fanfictions think this is fun?

I try to break the cuffs, well more like rope, but turns out I'm a wuss. So I just decide to look around and I see the that I'm in a type of modern room. I was sitting on a small couch with my hands tied in front of myself so I could get up and such. I lean up to get a better view of the whole room and see that it looks like a living room in a sort of waiting room fashion.

Am I back? Then if so why am I tied up?

Just as I was about to get up the floor flies open.

"OH, THIS IS SUCH A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!"

I cringe at the loudness of the voice. In the doorway stood a man dresses in red somewhat hiding another man that stood behind him. They walk in and surround me, the red one looking in interest and the other looking at a book muttering something about records.

"This still doesn't make sense."

I turn my head to the library guy, "What do you mean?"

"Your records, they are non-existent."

"What the fuck? You just kidnap me and say this? Who are you?"

"Oh, Willy-boy, how could you be so rude to such a delicate flower? Don't you worry us girls will stick together!"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh yes dear! We are Grim Reapers, we decide who lives and dies. Though you are a special case!"

"I've heard that before…"

"Yes! You don't have a death record, or in other words a death date!"

"W…...Wait….. What?"

"Yep, we don't even know if you can die. Though I can help you test the theory if you want."

I decide to forget that last comment and try to reply, "Actually I'm from the future."

"Oh we know, we checked there too but it still isn't there."

"C-Couldn't have someone just could have stolen it or maybe been misplaced?"

"Nope! They are in a main database that cannot be touched!"

"Quickly, we need to check again."

The librarian barks at her and they leave quickly. Then Undertaker comes into the room.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

He just shrugs and picks me up with throws me over his shoulder and leaves out the door back into the Undertaker's building.

Shock hits me.

Undertaker did it. How? What? Why?

Why did he? Even so he's been ignoring me for all this time hiding the truth. Why would he do that? What is he so scared about?

I try to fight my way out of his grip but he doesn't seem to notice it and finally lets me down. Then shoves me into a coffin closing the lid on me and most likely locked it since I couldn't get it off.

"Please…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He finally let me out on the term that I would be 'good', but I've been waiting for the chance to escape. He doesn't let me go out to the market anymore so that plan of escape is out of the question. I've tried going out the windows and doors at night or when he left, but they're locked and when I tried to pry them open with something I almost got caught on many occasions. Whenever the open hours come along he locks me in the coffin again and puts me, I guess into the back or another room, since no one can hear me scream for help. I've tried multiple times to hide around the house but he always seems to know where I am. Other times I have him run after me around the shop hoping to shake him off or tire him out, but I seem to be the only one out of shape.

I've lost count of how many days this first started but it seems like a week or more. I can't do this anymore.

I drop the knife I was using to make myself something to eat, I can get locked in the coffin for hours depending on how long people decided to linger. I collapse on the floor to weak to move and curl myself into a ball. Would it be best to just stop fighting?

Footsteps near me and I curl into a tighter ball hoping Undertaker would just leave me alone.

"What are ye doing on the floor m'deary?"

I don't answer, I've had enough. He's the one that got me here. He's the one that locked me away. He's the one that lied to me.

Undertaker comes up to me and picks me up holding me bridal style and carries me to the coffin placing me inside it. Though this time he doesn't close the lid, I don't care and even wish he would close the lid; 'Please just don't open it again.' I want to disappear, I want to die.

I awoke and dragged myself out of the open coffin. What happened?

I leave to the front and see people in the front ordering a coffin and a funeral arrangement. What? Did he let me out for people to see? I look at Undertaker but he just continues making conversation with the customers. I turn and briskly walk to the kitchen to get away from him and the customers. I don't want them and especially Undertaker to see my crying face.

'I'm so happy'

The next few days he's been slowly letting me do everything that I used to do. Shopping, work with customers; I can finally breathe now.

"Why did you do this?"

"Hm? What m'Deary?"

"Taking away my freedom and stowing me away, then suddenly giving me it all back. What are you trying to do?!"

"... I don't want them to take you away again."

He spoke in a surprisingly low tone that sounded somber with thought.

"Who the Reaper's?"

"Yes, and also the young Earl."

"The Earl? What would he want?"

"Knowledge about the future, anything to help him out. And when he does that you'll leave."

"Then when I leave you'll be lonely."

He nodded.

"Undertaker," I sigh trying to completely wrap my head around everything that was going on, "I understand that you would be upset about this but you're hurting me by keeping me away from everyone, trapping me, and then taking away my freedom of choices. Either way I would still stay with you, I'm not going to leave you just because the Earl asked me too."

He frowns nodding in agreement and says a little sorry looking ashamed for his childish behavior.

I sigh and get back to work. Maybe we can go back to the way we were, but now both of us have to work together to fix this relationship. He's not a child and should now this, hopefully though, he will try.

It's been a few months since the incident's and our relationship is finally getting back to normal. Undertaker is the same old same old, but we've actually gotten a bit closer. Ever since he told me he would be upset if I truly left I began to feel as if he's more dependant of me even though he put me through so much. I can't fully forgive him for that but he's trying to actually make it up to me.

He has been going into the market with me and helps me carry things or anything else he could help me with and respecting me when I decide to be alone for a while. To be frank I love it.

I think I don't mind not going home now.

I set the groceries down on the table and turned to Undertaker. He gave me a sort of questioning look but was taken back when I hugged him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Hehehe, don't worry m'deary."

He hugged back and held us there.

I can definitely get used to this.


End file.
